1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chalkboard devices and is directed more particularly to a chalkboard eraser suitable for use as a "dry" eraser or as a "wet" eraser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly used chalkboard erasers, comprising laminated felt pads, are prone to the collection of chalkdust on the surface thereof, causing the efficiency of the erasers to drop markedly in short order, and requiring frequent cleaning of the erasers. Such erasers are as a practical matter limited to use as dry erasers.